The Weirdo Group
by Thisisan-old-account-forget-it
Summary: Follow my adventures with my friends...technically It's nothing to do with primeval or vocaloid, just me rambling. Have fun reading.
1. Taken

**Stories of school friends**

The beginning – our 1st adventure

_Safi's POV_

Hi! I'm Sapphire Ry or (Safi for short) but some of my friends use my codename jewel (because a sapphire is a jewel...get it? Oh, never mind) and my bff Elizabeth Rivers (or Lizzie for short) prefers to get called by her surname River. We are friends with three boys called Mack Donald (his parents were cruel),Will Ewe(or paint-pot- but you won't get it) and Zed Silverkey (or agent because he is obsessed with spies) .So if you call us by our preferred names, you'll end up like this: Jewel Ry (jewellery), River, Mack Donald (McDonalds) Agent S (agent Silverkey) and Will Ewe (Will You). You should hear River now, or you'll never hear the story. Will and Mack can talk too sometimes. Ok, over to River.

_Lizzie's POV_

Right, well hi. My name is Elizabeth, Lizzie for short (River, we already know. Just get on with it.- Safi) Sorry . Anyway, we all went bowling a few days ago, and it was so fun! (It was jewel's birthday a few days before, so we went on the Friday after) We were all messing around, having fun and-

_Mack's POV_

Yeah, Jewel and Will tried to get me to kiss Lizzie for free! Yuck! But at least _Lizzie_ paid me when I hugged Jewel. 30P! And then Jewel said she'd give Will a pound if he hugged Lizzie! (I reckon she loves him!) (Hey!- Safi) Not you! Lizzie! (Oh…-safi) (I do not!-lizzie) Sure you don't…(Whatever…-lizzie) I mean, come on! I hugged Lizzie 4 times to get that pound, but Jewel didn't give it. No fair! And Will didn't hug Lizzie anyway!

_Safi's POV_

Mack, shut up. River and I tell the story and you, Zed and Will can butt in sometimes. Speaking of Will, where is he?

Will's POV

Here. Hi. (Yeah, you're talkative, aren't you?-Safi) thanks a lot. (Well, you've said 5 words since arrival, and Mack said _**75**_.- Safi) I thought you were telling the story? (Shut up-Safi). Make up your mind. First you want me to speak, and then you want me to shut up. What do you want me to do? Sometimes I think I should disappear. (Wish you _would_ disappear.-safi) I heard that. Okay, I will. (Ha! You've been speaking! And no, don't disappear; you also need to tell some of the story. Anyway, where's River?-Safi)

_Lizzie's_ POV

Here. Now, can I tell the story? Thank you. Anyway, so we were all walking down to this ship, to see if we could have a look inside. We climbed aboard and hid in the cabin, and then we were all chatting when we heard the boat start to move. We were still aboard! And we had no clue where it was going!

_Mack's POV_

"Whose stupid idea was this?" I asked. "Yours!" everyone shouted back at me.

"Wait, shut up! Be quiet!" Lizzie suddenly hissed.

"What's the matter?" Jewel asked.

"Someone's coming!" whispered Lizzie. Then we all hid in the barrels.

_Will's POV_

Suddenly, an old man came in.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"No-one" said Mack.

"You idiot!" hissed River, then slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Ah ha! Two stowaways!" Cried the man, before dragging Mack and me out.

"I could have sworn there was a girl..." said the man, and then looked around.

"Maybe he just sounds like a girl," Mack said. The old man ignored him, and dragged Zed out.

"There's your girl!" Mack said. Zed glared at him.

"Today must be my lucky day!" Old Ugly said happily. "The c'ptain might even give me a share of the loot!" He rubbed his hands together greedily.

"Our only hope is that River and Safi aren't found...too late." I muttered to Mack. The old guy had dragged River and Safi out.

"The captain is going to be pleased with me!" He said gleefully. "5 stowaways!" Then he dragged us out, We didn't struggle, He looked like he might kill us if we did. He only stopped when he got to a cage. He unlocked it then shoved us in. Our only hope was if he got drunk and fell asleep...

Zed's POV

I was scared. Mack, Will, Lizzie and Jewel were with me and we were in a cage, being watched by a very sleepy guard. It seemed hope less. Wait, did I say sleepy guard? That could be helpful! And then I saw something that made my hopes rise.

"Look! He left the keys out!" I whispered to Mack, Will, Lizzie and Jewel. "If we could just reach them…"

_Mack's POV_

It was my fault we got locked up, but now we could escape!

"Yippee!" I yelled, then realising my mistake, covered my mouth. But it was too late. The sleepy guard was now wide awake, and grabbed the keys. We were trapped.

_Will's POV_

So, Mack, Zed, River, Safi and I were in a cage, and we had guards with us. Then an evil doctor thing opens the cage and grabs River. He started poking her with this metal needle thing, and she starts screaming. I didn't know what to do, but then Mack run out the cage (he was so thin, we didn't realise but he could fit through the bars! How weird is that?) and shouts.

"I'll save you!" When he fell out, the cage opened! Then Safi and I both stared at Mack and River. Zed just looked scared. Mack was attacking the evil doctor thing, while River was biting him. We just looked at each other, shrugged and ran over, while Zed came out of his trance and ran over too.

_Safi's POV_

The evil scientist (He is not an evil doctor thingy) was knocked out cold. After all, River, Zed and I are 12, and Mack and Will are 11. Then we all ran out, and we got onto the deck. The captain (we didn't know then, but the whole crew were murderers) got out his sword, hesitated, then went for Will. Mack was running away from the 1st mate, River was dodging blows from the crew, Zed was laughing at a skinny guy being squished by a fat guy while attacking the servants and I was attacking random men. I hadn't told anyone, but I had nicked a couple of swords, cutlasses and knives. (I disapprove of guns, but I had one just in case). I chucked a sword at River and a cutlass at Mack. Zed had his own cutlass (I don't want to know). I ran over to the captain and stabbed his shoulder, then regretted it straight away. I threw a sword and knife at Will while I battled with the captain. I was doing fine until he pulled out the gun…

_Lizzie's POV_

Well, After Jewel chucked a sword at me, I could start fighting properly, instead of dodging. We didn't kill them, just drive them away from us, and tie them up. I had just finished tying up the men when I turned around and saw that the captain was pointing a gun at Will… and he didn't know…

_Mack's POV_

When I saw that the big fat man was pointing a gun at Will, My heart felt like It had stopped. My best mate was going to die! I didn't even notice what Jewel was doing, I was that intent on staring at fatty over there.

Will's POV

I didn't have a clue what was going on until it was nearly too late. I turned as someone yelled my name.

"WIIIIIIILLLLLLLLL!"Someone yelled at me, so I slowly turned around. The captain was pointing a gun at me! _This is the end of me_ I thought. As he pulled the trigger, there was a big BANG! And then he fell.

_Safi's POV_

I didn't expect it to be so messy. I mean, I wouldn't have shot him if he hadn't gone to shoot my friend. But since I had rubbish aims, I thought I would miss him. I got him though, unfortunately for him. Right through the heart. Blood spilled everywhere, pouring out through his heart until his skin sunk in through lack of it.

"Urgh! It's disgusting!" moaned Mack.

"Well, better him than Will," I Replied. "Do you reckon we could steer the ship back into the harbour?"

"Err…"

"Sure!"

_Zed's POV_

We were going to go home! After all this time, we could go home! We have been on the ship for days, and we didn't realise! Anyway, as we were steering the ship the other way, the (Very dead) captain slipped off the deck in a pool of red sticky blood and tumbled into the dark velvety water.

"That was unfortunate," said Jewel. Then, all of a sudden, we all began laughing. We laughed and laughed and laughed, and then Mack said "What are we laughing about?" which made us laugh even more. Finally, we reached the harbour and, oh joy, there were our parents! (And some policemen, doctors, teachers, firemen, and loads others…but we won't go into details) We ran off the ship ( Mack got so excited to see his parents that he fell off the boat and in the water- but luckily for him, it was shallow).

Safi's POV

As we got on the platform, we were smothered by mother love. River and I were embarrassed and said "Mum, don't! Stop it!" While Mack, Zed and Will said "Mammy!" and run over to their mothers. I and River rolled our eyes and I said:

"Oh, _Very_ manly, isn't that right Riv," then we both burst out laughing.

_Mack's POV_

After we were reunited with our parents, we went home. It felt good to be back, at least until Sian and Zack started to bug me. Ah, the joys of life.

_Will's POV_

Finally, I arrived home. I was still a bit shaken. I mean, I almost died! Anyway, My brother and sister were waiting in the house. It was good to be back.

_Lizzie's POV_

Home sweety sweet home. I was back at last.

THE END... FOR NOW!


	2. trouble arrives in the shape of Hazel

STORY 2- Trouble Arrives in the shape of Hazel 

_Mack's POV_

Well, hi. Mack here. I like Mario, the Ds XL, the Wii, and the PlayStation. I have a brother, (Zack) and a sister (Sian). My parents are apart, but get along.

_Will's POV_

Hi. Will speaking. I like art, drawing, beating up Mack and annoying River and Safi. I have a brother and sister, plus my mum.

_Lizzie's POV_

Hi, it's Lizzie (River). I have a brother (Michael) and a sister (Star). Like Mack, my parents are separated, but I stay with both. I like InuYasha, Professor Layton, Tokyo mew mew, vocaloid, Rin and Len and Japanese Animes.

_Zed's POV_

Hello. Agent S here, or Zed. I like violence. And funny things. And WWE, ds', xboxes, wiis, phones and annoying my family. My mother is called Sarah and my brother is called Sammy, (but we all call him Sharkie). My dad is called Anthony.

_Safi's POV_

Hi! You know me, Safi! I _never_shut up! I have a brother, Joe, and another brother, Ioan. I have my mum, Eliza, and a dad, Steven. I have two lizards, (Sonny and Spotty) and two cats (Toots and Tabbs). Anyway, It was Tuesday. Lizzie, Mack, Zed and Will were over my house, playing black Jack. Suddenly, Danny walked in.

"Yellow! Wazzup?"

"Danny! Go away! This is my story! How did you get here anyway?" I yelled.

"Through the front door. By the way, call me Dan."

"Fine, Now OUT!"

"Alright, keep your hair on! I'm gonna go see whether Louise wants to hang out. Bye!" Dan then started to leave.

"Oh, hi Dan! What's up?" Mack asked.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" questioned Will.

"I'm going to see whether Louise wants to hang out." Dan replied.

"Oh, your girlfriend?" asked Zed.

"Yeah," Dan said.

"Ooooh!" Mack and Will said together.

"You're just jealous!" Dan exclaimed.

"Dan. Get. Out. Now!" I yelled.

"K. Bye!"

"See you later," Will, Zed, Mack and Lizzie all said together.

"Finally!" I sighed.

"He's not that bad." Mack said.

I sighed and said: "Mack, I've grown up with him. Trust me, he _is_ that bad. I've known him since I was five months old, and he's known me all his life."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Louise had appeared out of nowhere.

"Nothing much, Louise." I answered.

"Have you seen Dan?" She asked.

"Yep. I've only just got rid of him. He went that way." I said.

"Thanks. Bye!" She said, the ran off.

"One of these days, They're going to kill me, I swear. Dan looking for Louise, Louise looking for Dan. It's like Cat and Mouse. They keep missing each other!" I said in separation.

"Oh, it can't be that bad."Lizzie smiled.

"And Will, can you stop teasing them?! Yes, they're boyfriend and girlfriend! Whoop-de-do!" I continued.

"Sorry." Was all Will said.

_(Later_)

_Zed's POV_

Okay, so last night, I had a dream. It was so creepy! I dreamed about Gummy Bears! They kidnapped me! I was kidnapped by Gummy bears! It was so creepy! And then they crowned me the gummy bear king! That was cool!

_Lizzie's POV_

So, I was at home, watching InuYasha, When a message pops up on my phone.

Hey Lizzie, wat's up? Fancy meeting up l8r at the park? Mac + Will + Zed R gonna b there 2. Need a girl 2 laugh with! Lol!

Safi xx

Well, of course I replied! I can't let her be all alone with the boys, can I?

_Safi's POV_

Suddenly my phone started playing 'Perfect little secret' by snow patrol. A message!

Yeah I'll come. U need me soo much! Lol.:o just don't U abandon Me! DX sounds fun though.

Lizzie XX

Thank goodness she was coming! And best of all, she could come back to my house for a sleepover with Hazel. Fun fun fuuuuuuuun!

_Hazel's POV _

So I was going over Safi's house tomorrow. She had mentioned that she hangs out with Will, Lizzie and Mack, but I could come too, if I wanted. And I must say, I've been missing them, because I go to 's comp. They all go to Treetops comp. We all went to Treetops primary, Apart from Will who came last year. Oh, I can't Wait. Hazel is Back!

_Will's POV_

Hazel was coming, so what? I didn't really care whether she came or not. But if Safi didn't come, I'd have no-one to annoy, or to laugh with about Mackizzie. (MackXLizzie). Not that I really cared, but still...I was kind of glad she was coming. I mean, I might die of boredom otherwise, or resort to annoying the hell out of Mack and River, until they left me in anger, so I'd find myself friendless. But when Safi was there, she did it instead of me. But when she did it, it was funny. If I tried it, it wasn't and I was left friendless, apart from Safi, and she would side with River. When Safi does it, We laugh for hours (or at least, I do). When I do, Everyone is mad at me for hours. Anyway, you get the idea. And I can annoy Hazel! Yay! I haven't seen her since she left Treetops Primary and went to St. Pikes. I knew that Safi and River had her mobile number, and e-mail address, and full address, and they saw her when they went bowling with her and their other friend, Anna. I text Mack, Mack texts Safi and I because River refused to give him her number, (I know what you're thinking- How come he has Safi's then? Because she gave it to all of us - except River, because she already had it- when we all went bowling in case of emergencies) River texts Safi, Hazel, Anna, Megan, Georgina, Natasha and Louise. Safi texts River, Hazel, Mack, Louise and Erin. Maybe I should text Mack.

Heyy mack wats up? Im bored wat about u? can't wait to annoy hazel tomoz- gonna b so much fun! How about the park with the river? Safi would lyk it- lots if old china things, and river lyks rivers too(believe it or not). I no I lyk rivers- mud fight! lol! Tell Safi 2 tell riv about it 4 me, will u?

Will

P.S throw mud Hazel! LOL!

And with that, I sent the text.

_Mack's POV_

Soo, I was at home, thinking about tomorrow and what would happen when I got a text off Will.

Heyy mack wats up? Im bored wat about u? can't wait to annoy hazel tomoz- gonna b so much fun! How about the park with the river? Safi would lyk it- lots if old china things, and river lyks rivers too(believe it or not). I no I lyk rivers- mud fight! lol! Tell Safi 2 tell riv about it 4 me, will u?

Will

P.S throw mud Hazel! LOL!

After I scanned through the text, I replied.

Yeah, we'll go 2 the river with Saff +riv+ Hay, and throw mud Hay.

Y don't U tell Saff? Or I'll tell Riv 2 tell her I'll c u tomoz but I can tell riv cuz I'm seeing her l8r on the swimming pool cuz her sis + bro goes + so does mine.

Mack

_Will's POV_

Okay, that is weird, right? I mean, how many boys text girls? Okay, Dan texts Louise a lot, but they're boyfriend and girlfriend, right? And I know Safi and Mack text each other, and Zed and Lizzie, and Safi and Zed, and Lizzie and Mack, but they used to be best friends since nursery, and still are close friends. (Mack told me before that Safi's like his sister, plus I overheard her telling River that he was like her brother). It's not as if they're boyfriend and girlfriend. (Urgh, the very thought...)I also know that Dan and Safi text each other, but they're cousins, ok? Well, lots of boys text girls, if they're related, or close friends, or in love. But if they're not, then they get judged!

*Ring* *Ring*

My phone was ringing! I quickly grabbed it and answered it before I checked who it was.

"Hello?"

Speak of the devil, it was Safi!

Safi's POV

"Hello?" I was getting impatient. He had answered, but wasn't talking. "Hello?"

"I!" He answered.

"Pardon?" I asked, confused. "What did you say?"

"I said, Hi! Now, Why did you ri- um, who is it?"

"It's Safi you nutter! And I rang to ask do you want to meet at the park now? Because I'm bored and Lizzie's at the swimming centre-"

"Yeah, with Mack. I know, he texted to tell me. Listen, do you want to meet down at the river tomorrow? Because Mack and I are going, he's going to ask River and you can bring Hazel Too! And yeah, I can meet up at the park if you like? If you're that bored?"

"Hang on. What? I can't hear you. Oh! Hazel's here. Give me a minute,"

"Okay. I guess you're not going to meet up then. See you tomorrow then,"

"Will, wait!"

"Huh?"

"Can we meet up at the park in exactly five minutes? Bring a book or something if you're bored waiting. Hazel can come too,"

"Ok,"

"Got to go. *in the background* ^Who are you on the phone to? Is it Lizzie?^ No, It's Will. Do you fancy going to the park in five minutes? ^Ok^ Here, say hello. *hands over phone* Hello?"

"Uh, Hi Hazel. How's life?"

"You phoned her? Or did she phone you?"

"She phoned me to ask if I wanted to meet down the park,"

"K. Safi's back. Here. * hands phone back* Hiya! It's planned. Five minutes, okay? Gotta go. Bye!"

"Bye,"

So, it was planned. "Let's go!"

Will's POV

After five minutes exactly, they turned up.

"Hi, Will,"

"Hi,"

"Hey. So, how bored were you to ask me to meet you?"

"Very. But then Hazel came over and I didn't want to cancel; it seemed unfair to you. But everyone could meet at the park tomorrow, if that's ok?" Safi said.

"It's okay. You've got friends over,"

"Nah, pass up the chance to tease River? Think again! Mackizzie Forever! "She laughed. "See you. We've got to go now. Bye!"

Then she and Hazel left. "Oh, by the way, we might prank call you tonight. Lizzie's staying over too," She called back over her shoulder. Then they left.

_Lizzie's_ _POV_

So, I was at the swimming centre with Michael and Star. I had to go in the pool too, to help with them. Mack was there with Sian and Zack, helping them. But I couldn't wait until tonight! Hazel and I are staying over Safi's house, and prank calling people! Hahaha! I Can't wait!

_Mack's POV_

Swimming went ok. But I forgot to tell Will he was sleeping over my house! You see, because Safi and Lizzie and Hazel are having a girl's night, we're having a boys night! And we'll prank call the girls! Hahaha! We'll have coke and chocolate and crisps and biscuits and cakes and a midnight feast and a pillow fight and prank calling and charades and eye-spy and boy girl and looking at photo albums and teasing each other about loving girls and then ringing the girls to tell them that one of us loves them and having competitions and playing on our ds and versing each other on the Wii and… and… and sleeping until noon.

_About 8:00 o'clock at night_

_Safi's POV_

YAAAY Girls night in! Woo-hoo!

"Okay, let's have a midnight feast, get up at 7 o'clock, Play on our ds' all night, tell secrets, prank call people, watch dvds, and play on our phones!" I squealed happily.

"I am NOT getting up at 7!" Lizzie cried.

"I will!" Hazel said. At that Lizzie and I burst out laughing. Hazel NEVER got up earlier then 9.

"What?" Hazel demanded.

"Nothing, nothing…" I said quickly. Tonight is gonna be AWESOME!

_Mack' POV_

Tonight is gonna be AWESOME! I thought as I answered the door to let Will in. Zed was already here. As Will put his coat up, Zed and I resumed our conversation.

"Has Will asked her out yet?" Zed asked.

"Have I asked WHO out yet?" Will ask suspiciously.

"Erin of course!" Zed laughed. "Who else?"

"EWWWW!" Yelled a disgusted Will. Zed and I laughed and said together:

"Will and Erin, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!"

As Will chased Zed around upstairs, I thought to myself that tonight would definitely be a night to remember. Little did I know that it would, but for an entirely different reason...

_Danny's POV_

Louise broke up with me. Now I'm looking for a new girlfriend. Hmm…maybe I should go to Mack's house…

_Zed's POV_

It was 9 o'clock at night when a loud knock on the door made us all jump.

"I'll get it!" Mack yelled. We heard him answering the door then trudging back. But this time, Danny was with him! He said something about breaking up with Louise and the house reminds him or her, can he stay here for the night, bla bla bla. Maybe it would be fun though.

_Danny's POV_

*Ring* *Ring*

"Hello?" Mack answered the phone. Then turned white. And hung up.

"What's the matter?" we all shouted. He turned slowly and said:

"We. Are. Screwed."

_Will's POV_

It turned out one of the girl had called him, and asked him in a purr how many boys were there. PURR I tell you! Poor Mack, he's probably traumatised. I have a feeling this isn't the last of their calls, as I remembered Safi's words from earlier on.

_By the way, we might prank call you later, so be prepared!_

Mack suddenly left the room, retuning with weapons and shields and costumes, a the phone book. A feeling of dread settled in my stomach. One of us, we didn't know who, would have to either ring them back or answer the phone when they tried again.

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN NNNNNNNGGGG!*

Oh no!

_Zed's POV_

I looked at everyone's face as the phone rang. They were all terrified. It was up to me. My hand shaking, I picked up the phone.

"H-Hello?"

"Hello Zed," A voice purred in my ear. That voice! It would haunt me for the rest of my life. AND I'd have nightmares about it. "Darling Zed. Could you tell me something?"

"W-what do you w-want to know?" I said, very scared now. Whoever it was, they'd called me _darling _so naturally, I was terrified.

"How many boys are there? 3 or 4? Because I had a feeling Danny joined too."

"F-four," I whispered. The others were looking at me, frozen in fear.

"Thank you Zed. Now…one last thing…"

"Yes?"

"It's Lizzie," the purring voice said.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGG GGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and hung up immediately.

"What happened?" the boys asked, still looking scared. I thought carefully about my answer. I didn't want to give them nightmares.

"first, they called me darling. Second, they knew Danny joined, and third…the purring voice…it was…_Lizzie." _

Judging by the screams they all made, I guessed they _were_ going to have nightmares after all.

_Safi's POV_

Tears streaming down my face, I collapsed on the bed, shaking with laughter. I couldn't believe they fell for it. Looking round at Hazel and Lizzie, I saw that they were also in fits of laughter.

"That…was totally…AWESOME!" Lizzie spluttered, still giggling.

"Ok, your turn now Hazel," I said. Hazel just grinned wickedly.

"Alright," was all she said. I started to pity the boys, but not too much. It was too much fun to stop. I wondered dimly who would pick up the phone this time.

Just in case, I texted one of them.

_Will's POV_

Answer the phone, or you will live 2 regret it. S.

That text had appeared on my phone screen. On cue, the house phone started ringing. I knew I had to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Will," a mysterious voice purred. I knew what Zed meant about being terrified and not knowing which of them it was.

"Hi, who's speaking please?" I asked as politely as I could, (meaning without screaming)

"Your future sweetheart…"

Oh god…

"Hazel…"

Oh my God…Then I was scared.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I screamed.

"Hmm…how about…Commitment?" she asked sweetly. "Or maybe…"

"Why are you doing this?" I cried.

"…Maybe muffins…as I do love muffins."

I was trying to work out which fate was worse: Fear or humiliation. As I decided, 5 phones went off at once. Mine, Zed's, Mack's, Danny's and the house phone. We all answered(cause we were terrified) and heard the terribly sweet voice answer. You could practically here honey dripping off it, it was so sweet.

Sapphire Ry was officially, the scariest girl I had ever met.

_Mack's POV_

"C'mon, guys, you can't let these girls rule your lives forever. We need REVENGE!" Danny cried.

Of course we all agreed, and started with Safi. Only one problem- we didn't have the house number. Danny gave us her mobile number.

*ring ring*

A sleepy voice answered.

"Hello? You do realise It's gone 11o'clock right Mack?"

"But-but-but- You were calling us and scaring the pants off us!" I cried.

"No, we were sleeping. Hazel still is, lucky thing. And you've just woken Lizzie up, you pig. Now go to sleep and don't bother us again!"

I was shaking.

"What?" asked Zed.

"We…woke them up…so who was calling us and texting us?"

Danny sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing…" He answered. Now I see where Safi gets it from. They are cousins after all. Or does he get it from her?

"She used to drive everyone nuts with it so I reckoned it would have the same effect if I used it," Danny explained. Then, seeing us all staring, he said:

"It was obvious you were thinking it, you all had the same puzzled expression on your faces."

We eventually gave up on the girls and played on our ds' instead. Then, finally, we fell asleep.

_Hazel's POV_

_Morning _

I sat up with a yawn. My memory was hazy, and I was trying to remember what had happened last night. Oh yeah…massive overdose of Pepsi. And… we scared the boys half to death. Oops. We better say sorry. Safi can do it- she had the most pepsi. Is it possible to get drunk on pepsi? I think it is.

_Safi's POV_

Urgh…I feel ill. Staying up until 6:30 in the morning then getting up at 7:15 is NOT a good idea. Oh dear… we scared the boys senseless last night. I better apolegize. After all, I had the most Pepsi at 11:00. Hmm…I'll wait until Lizzie wakes up.

_Lizzie's POV_


	3. boredom kills Chat starts

**Chat madness**

Key:

*_italics* – whisper/ private message_

**Bold – someone else using friend's chat**

Normal – normal talking

Day 1- Names and Games

Now entering A: Safi_the_epic

Now entering A: LizzieLen

Now entering A: Naruto-lover

Now entering A: Legoman

Now entering A: Iwillkillyouall

Safi_the_epic: …..

lizzieLen: …..

Naruto-lover: ….

Legoman: …..

Iwillkillyouall: what?

Safi_the_epic: …your name…

Iwillkillyouall: oh. Be right back.

Now leaving A: Iwillkillyouall

LizzieLen: what's he doing?

Legoman: dunno.

Safi_the_epic: he might be changing his name

Naruto-lover: maybe… we don't know. Let me get this straight: Safi_the_awesome is you, Safi, LizzieLen is Lizzie, legoman…I'm guessing is…Mack?

Legoman: yep

Naruto-lover: and Iwillkillyouall is Will, right?

Safi_the_epic: yes.

Now entering A: meerkat

Safi_the_epic: really? Meerkat?

Meerkat: yes. REALLY

Safi_the_epic: :-(

Naruto-lover: why meerkat?

Safi_the_epic: watch him in ditches

LizzieLen: watch him in ditches

Meerkat: you watch me in ditches?! Are you stalkers or something?

lizzieLen: NO!

safi_the_epic: no but when we went to margam park you went jumping on molehills…

LizzieLen: …scurrying through ditches…

Safi_the_epic: …and when our teacher called you, you came out and looked around wildly…

LizzieLen: …so in short…

Safi_the_epic: …you were like a meerkat

LizzieLen: …you were like a meerkat

LizzieLen: oops, you already wrote that. Sorry

Meerkat: …

Safi_the_epic: XD

Legoman: okaaaaaaaaaaaaay I'm changing my name

Safi_the_epic: me too.

LizzieLen: but you like your names!

Now leaving A: Safi_the_epic

Now leaving A: legoman

Meerkat: what was that about?

LizzieLen: I don't know

Now entering A: primeval-girl

Now entering A: Mackrocks

Primeval-girl: really Mack?

Mackrocks: I do rock!

Primeval-girl: no you don't

Mackrocks: yes I do!

Primeval-girl: no you don't!

Mackrocks: yes I do!

Primeval-girl: NO YOU DON'T!

Mackrocks: YES I DO!

Primeval-girl: don't

Mackrocks: do

Primeval-girl: don't

Mackrocks: do

Primeval-girl: DON'T!

Mackrocks: DO!

Meerkat: IT'S BEHIND YOU!

Primeval-girl: …

LizzieLen: …

Meerkat: I thought we were doing a pantomime you see, with him saying DO and you saying DON'T.

LizzieLen: -.-

Primeval-girl: =.=

Naruto-lover: Lol

Meerkat: o.O Hazel said lol?

Naruto-lover: =.=

Primeval-girl: *hits Mackrocks*

Mackrocks: Ow!

Meerkat: idea… ;D

Primeval-girl: oh no

LizzieLen: oh no

Mackrocks: OH NO!

Naruto-lover: why oh no?

Meerkat: *hits Mackrocks over and over* *slaps LizzieLen* *whacks Naruto-lover* *grins at primeval-girl*

Primeval-girl: *high-fives meerkat* *hits Mackrocks as well* *pushes LizzieLen off the bed* *jumps on Naruto-lover and makes her fall off the bed*

Mackrocks: Ow ow ow OW!

LizzieLen: that's why oh no

Naruto-lover: =.=

Primeval-girl: lol

Meerkat: ;)

Now leaving A: primeval-girl

Meerkat: that was nothing to do with me I swear

LizzieLen: if you say so

Now entering A: Primeval-girl

Now entering A: Zed_Keys

Now entering A: Jmonkey

Now entering A: dan4joey

Primeval-girl: sorry Jenny and Danny came over

Zed_keys: and I got dragged along by Danny. Git.

Dan4joey: HEY!

Jmonkey: are these your friends?

Dan4joey: hey mack. BTW, you don't rock

Primeval-girl: SEE! I told you so. Dan4joey is danny, and jmonkey is…

Jmonkey: Me, Jennifer.

Primeval-girl: my cousin jenny. LizzieLen,, you've met her, and I think yeah, Mackrocks, you have too at my brother's 5th birthday party. Naruto-lover, meerkat, my older cousin Jenny, she's 14.

Jmonkey: hi

Zed_keys: HAI GUYS!

Now entering A: marioboy

Primeval-girl: oh god. Hang on

Now leaving A: Primeval-girl

Now leaving A: marioboy

Meerkat: …

Dan4joey: Jake came in, saw what we were doing, and joined in. They're in chatroom C.

LizzieLen: ok

Naruto-lover: :)

Now leaving A: Naruto-lover

LizzieLen: are they really on there? Cause Jake can't read so she'd just be telling him off.

Dan4joey: I know. :P I was seeing who fell for it.

Now entering A: Naruto-lover

Now entering A: primeval-girl

Now entering A: Marioboy

Marioboy: sedghaelghaw\hiflinf

Meerkat: …. How old are you, marioboy?

Primeval-girl: 6

Marioboy: hello my nam is jake. I am 6

Meerkat: ...right…

LizzieLen: be nice

Primeval-girl: crC

Jmonkey: ok

Dan4joey: ok

LizzieLen: what?

Now leaving A: Primeval-girl

Now leaving A: jmonkey

Dan4joey: exit. Then look C. you'll see.

Now leaving A: Dan4joey

Now leaving A: meerkat

Now leaving A: Zed_keys

Now leaving A: Mackrocks

LizzieLen: what do they mean?

Naruto-lover: go off chat room A and go on- well, look

Now leaving A: Naruto-lover

LizzieLen: …...

Now leaving A: LizzieLen

Now entering C: primeval-girl

Now entering C: jmonkey

Now entering C: dan4joey

Now entering C: meerkat

Now entering C: mackrocks

Now entering C: Naruto-lover

Now entering C: LizzieLen

Now entering C: Zed_keys

Primeval-girl: everyone got here ok?

LizzieLen: no one had a clue what you were on about until danny explained.

Primeval-girl: CRC stands for Chat Room C. CRD would be chat room d, same with A & B. Jenny, are you sleeping over tonight? And you dan?

Dan4joey: I think so

Meerkat: what?

Primeval-girl: well, LizzieLen and Naruto-lover are sleeping over my house tonight. And so is jmonkey. Poor dan4joey is stuck with Jake. Jenny and dan ARE my cousins. I'm gonna go on animal crossing. Anyone up for a game?

Dan4joey: who's town?

Primeval-girl: mine

Dan4joey: I'm in

Jmonkey: me too

LizzieLen: and me

Naruto-lover: I don't have animal crossing.

Primeval-girl: ok. Just watch then later you can use my game, or maybe someone else's. ok?

Naruto-lover: yeah.

Now leaving C: Primeval-girl

Now leaving C: dan4joey

Now leaving C:jmonkey

Now leaving C: Naruto-lover

Now leaving C: LizzieLen

Meerkat: just you and me, eh, Mack?

Zed_keys: AND ME!

Mackrocks: mariokart?

Meerkat: ok

Zed_keys: yay

Now entering C: primeval-girl

Primeval-girl: BACK OFF MY WORD! YAY IS MINE!

Now leaving C: primeval-girl

Zed_keys: o.O

Now leaving C: Mackrocks

Now leaving C: meerkat

Now leaving C: Zed_keys

**MY AWESOME NEW STORY! Well, it's been sitting on my laptop for months, gathering dust. So, I decided to upload it! What do you think? REVIEW!**

**P.S I have a poll on the pairings in this story. Will they be:**

**Safi & Will**

**Lizzie & Will**

**Erin & Will**

**Jenny & Will**

**Lily & Will**

**Joey & Will**

**Safi & Zed**

**Lizzie & Zed **

**Lily & Zed**

**Jenny & Zed**

**Erin & Zed**

**Joey & Zed**

**Safi & Mack**

**Lizzie & Mack**

**Erin & Mack**

**Jenny & Mack**

**Joey & Mack**

**Lily & Mack**

**Joey & Danny**

**Lizzie & Danny**

**Lily & Danny**

**Erin & Danny**

**Please note, Jenny & Danny and Safi & Danny will NOT happen, they are related. Incest. Ew. Not for this family, sorry. Personally, I ship Fred Weasley/ Safi. Just saying. So, please Vote! The pairing that's most voted for will be in the story! PM me if there are any problems. **

**LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Safi xox**


	4. Chat fun

Day 2: competitions

Now entering A: Safi&Fred

Now entering A: LizzieLen

Now entering A: meerkat

Now entering A: Naruto-lover

Now entering A: Mackrocks

Safi&Fred: hi everyone. I changed my name :)

LizzieLen: hi. We noticed.

Meerkat: :)

Mackrocks: hello

Now entering A: Zed_keys

Zed_keys: hi. Sorry, I overslept and NO-ONE WOKE ME UP :(

Safi&Fred: …

Zed_keys: yup. Horrible, they are. *points at mack and will*

LizzieLen: okay…

Safi&Fred: shall we have some contests? You know, drawing contests, guess what I'm drawing, colour your screen black first, letter games, make the most words out of a word, that kind of thing.

Meerkat: alright then

Mackrocks: you're on

LizzieLen: bet we'll beat you

Safi&Fred: and we could have some maths puzzles, then the winner gets something!

LizzieLen: …MATHS?!

Safi&Fred: yes. We can go in teams. mackrocks, meerkat, zed_keys, you lot are together. Me, LizzieLen and Naruto-lover are in a different team.

Meerkat: no way! You and Naruto-lover are awesome at maths! You win at the words games, Naruto-lover wins with letter games, and LizzieLen is best at guessing drawings!

LizzieLen: aw thanks :)

Safi&Fred: HEY! Last time it took her 20 minutes, and then I got it in 2!

Naruto-lover: :P oh well. Unless you want a GIRL on your team?

Meerkat: YES!

Mackrocks: NO!

Safi&Fred: I'm siding with mackrocks. Boys VS girls. Nice.

Meerkat: *pouts*

Naruto-lover: why, who did which girl did you want on your team then meerkat?

Meerkat: …none really…it's just unfair… just ignore me…

Safi&Fred: we do normally. It's fun embarrassing you though :P

Meerkat: …

Safi&Fred: ANYWAY…what game should we do?

Zed_keys: I know! Spelling!

LizzieLen: -.-"

Zed_keys: what?

Safi&Fred: Duh! If someone typed a word for the other to spell, they would have to spell the word themselves! So the other person would just copy!

Naruto-lover: she has a point.

Mackrocks: ok, then how about hangman?

Safi&Fred: ok! Can I go first?

LizzieLen: of course.

Safi&Fred: hmm, ok! Got one! _ _

Mackrocks: E

Safi&Fred: _ _e_

LizzieLen: A

Safi&Fred: _ _e_ A

Meerkat: T

Safi&Fred: _ _tte_ A

Naruto-lover: C

Safi&Fred: _c_ C_tte_ A

Zed_keys: K

Safi&Fred: _ck C_tte_ A

LizzieLen: Y

Safi&Fred: _ck C_tte_ A Y

Naruto-lover: R

Safi&Fred: _ck C_tter A Y

Meerkat: N

Safi&Fred: N_ck C_tter A Y

Mackrocks: I know! Nick Cutter!

Safi&Fred: Beeeeeeeeeeeeep! We have a winner!

LizzieLen: I should've guessed. -.-

Safi&Fred: mack, your turn :)

Mackrocks: ok, got one! _ _

LizzieLen: P

Mackrocks: _ P_pp_

Meerkat: R

Mackrocks: _rr_ P_pp_r

Safi&Fred: Harry plopper

Mackrocks: how'd you know?!

LizzieLen: after R, it was all clear to us.

Naruto-lover: 1 all- boys and girls are drawing!

Safi&Fred: LizzieLen, you can have a turn.

LizzieLen: ok, got one! _ _

Meerkat: hmm, T

LizzieLen: _ T_t_

Safi&Fred: Luke Triton.

LizzieLen: What? How'd you guess so easily?

Safi&Fred: the name had 4 letters, and you're obsessed with him. Duh! I worked it out.

Meerkat: actually, it is kinda obvious

Mackrocks: yeah, it was actually, when Safi said it

Zed_keys: yeah

Naruto-lover: yup

Now entering A: Jmonkey

Now entering A: heartbroken

Zed_keys: wth? Who are you?

Safi&Fred: oh yeah, Joey broke up with him. Forgot to tell you. Sorry.

Mackrocks: T_T

Meerkat: it's ok

Heartbroken: WAAAAAAAAA

LizzieLen: …

Safi&Fred: brb. Carry on with the game

Now leaving A: Safi&Fred

Jmonkey: Can I have a turn?

Zed_keys: well, it was meant to be Safi's turn, so yeah

Jmonkey: ok. _ _

Now entering A: Safi&Fred

LizzieLen: r

Jmonkey: R_r_ _r_

Safi&Fred: Robert Patterson

Jmonkey: yup. He's sooooooooo good-looking!

Safi&Fred: -.-

Heartbroken: -.-

Safi&Fred: GET A GRIP WOMAN!

Jmonkey: sorry

Now leaving A: Safi&Fred

Jmonkey: I SAID SORRY!

Now entering A: LinkinParkLover

LinkinParkLover: no, too long. Brb

Naruto-lover: …

Now leaving A: LinkinParkLover

Meerkat: um…

Now entering A: Jewels

Jewels: yes, that's fine

LizzieLen: uh…

Meerkat: I preferred Safi…

Jmonkey: me too…

Mackrocks: er…

Jewels: FINE

Now leaving A: Jewels

Meerkat: reckon we might have upset her?

Naruto-lover: **NO!**

Meerkat: …

Zed_keys: …

Mackrocks: …

Heartbroken: …

LizzieLen: sorry. She typed in Hazel's chat. Hazel said she could.

Jmonkey: **I prefer using this one. That ok, Jen? **Yeah. **Good, ok. So, is the name 'Safi_cat' too long? **No.

Meerkat: no

LizzieLen: nope

Jmonkey: **Good. I'll be back in a min. **Yay I can have my laptop back!

Now entering A: Safi_cat

Safi_cat: hi. We've been on here for 2 hours straight.

Jmonkey: Mariocarts, anyone?

Safi-cat: me

LizzieLen: me

Naruto-lover: me

Zed_keys: me

Heartbroken: me

Meerkat: me

Mackrocks: me

Safi_cat: Yay full team! Girls VS boys!

Meerkat: no, we should mix them up.

Safi_cat: fine, but I'm with Jen and Lizzie

Naruto-lover: No way, I want to be with a girl!

LizzieLen: I'll go on your team

Safi-cat: fine. Team 1: LizzieLen, mackrocks, Naruto-lover and heartbroken.

Meerkat: YES!

LizzieLen: …

Meerkat: I'm not with Danny! YES!

Zed_keys: _*good cover Will* _ So that means…

Safi-cat: team 2: me, jmonkey, meerkat and zed_keys. We're blue. LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

Now leaving A: jmonkey

Now leaving A: safi-cat

Now leaving A: LizzieLen

Now leaving A: Naruto-lover

Now leaving A: heartbroken

Now leaving A: mackrocks

Zed_keys: I know you like her

Meerkat: who?

Zed_keys: you know

Now entering A: safi-cat

Safi-cat: Guys, come o- like who? *grins evilly*

Meerkat: …

Safi-cat: IT'S LIZZIE! I KNOW IT!

Meerkat: …

Now leaving A: safi-cat

Zed_keys: just let her think that

Meerkat: yup

Now leaving A: zed_keys

Meerkat: I'm screwed

Now leaving A: meerkat

**So, who is Will's mystery crush? Review and tell me who you think it should be! The poll is still up! **

**Cya soon! **

**P.S LizzieLen = Lizzie-Rivers**

**Keane-lover = Spikey_loves_keane**

**Zed_keys = ZedSilverkey**

**Please check them out!**


	5. Chat fun 2

**Well, here we go! chappie 3 for all my lovely readers! Please R&R. And check out MRandMR's stories. I get mentioned :3 Safi is a character :D**

**Cya soon!**

Now entering A: safi-cat

Safi-cat: hello? Anyone online?

Safi-cat: no?

Safi-cat: yay

Safi-cat: Today, on the Safi Ry show, we shall be interviewing…Safi Ry!

Safi-cat: HI! Let me tell you it's wonderful to be here

Safi-cat: So, tell me, when did you start being awesome?

Safi-cat: Well, on my first birthday. Before that, I was amazing, not awesome.

Safi-cat: That's so epic! Now, next-

Now entering A: meerkat

Safi-cat: -question: Who do you like?

Safi-cat: Well, at the moment, I like- WTH WHEN DID YOU GET HERE

Meerkat: …um…

Safi-cat: …WELL?

Meerkat: just now

Safi-cat: oh yeah, and you did. Sorry, didn't notice.

Meerkat: so…why were you having a conversation with yourself?

Safi-cat: I was bored and no-one was online.

Meerkat: oh. K.

Safi-cat: I'M SOOOOO BOOOORED

Meerkat: me tooooooooo

Safi-cat: what do you want to do?

Meerkat: um…

Safi-cat:…

Meerkat: uh…

Safi-cat: IT'S MA BIRTHDAY IN 2 DAYSSSSSSS YAYYYY!

Meerkat: um…cool

Safi-cat: and we're going bowling

Meerkat: we?

Safi-cat: yup. Me, Lizzie, Joey, Erin, Zed, Mack, Lily and you.

Meerkat: me?

Safi-cat: . YES YOU!

Meerkat: YAAAAAAAAAAAAY

Safi-cat: say that again and you're not coming =.=

Meerkat: sorry

Now leaving A: Safi-cat

Meerkat: DON'T LEAVE MEH

Now entering A: Safi-cat

Safi-cat: Gtg. My cousin Jenny is here ^_^

Now entering A: Jmonkey

Jmonkey: HAI

Safi-cat: really. Gtg. Byeeeeeeeeee~

Jmonkey: BAIIII~

Now leaving A: Safi-cat

Now leaving A: Jmonkey

Meerkat: FOREVER ALONE

Meerkat: Today, on the Will Ewe show, we will be interviewing..Will Ewe!

Now leaving A: Meerkat

**The poll is still up! sorry it's so short. Please review!**


End file.
